One and a Half Men
by TheGreenNGoldAvenger
Summary: Canior Haleth is a very ordinary man in Middle-earth, who has only one mission, to see the most ordinary race in his world, Hobbits. And see Hobbits he shall.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do knot own any of the original LOTR charecters, just Canior, you'll see who he is soon enough. **

**I hope you all like it! **

* * *

"Ah, here we are, Bill, Hobbiton. I knew mother would lead us well." I looked up to the starry sky and patted my pony. The brightest star was guiding us on to Hobbiton.

Hobbiton. A quaint little town nestled deep into the Shire. I remember mother telling me about the Hobbits, or Halflings, as some know them by. A simple folk. They usually want nothing to do with the world, and the world in turn ignores them.

Hobbits look like men, but are about half the size. They usually have curly brown hair, round faces, and hairy, shoeless feet. I always wanted to meet a hobbit. Mother spoke so dearly of them. And meet a hobbit I shall.

When the road got rough, I moved so I was walking directly in front of Bill. Bill was my pony who carried my stuff for me. He was mother's, so I valued him greatly. I liked walking, so I gave my things to Bill and walked by his side. The forest became an eerie quiet. I didn't hear anything, like there was nothing to be heard. But I felt that something was there.

So I looked behind me, then down.

Standing there, was a hobbit. I nearly laughed at his size, but that would be rude, and Bill had disappeared. He looked not four feet tall, and I was nearing six. He was wearing dark green trousers along with a hooded cloak of the same color. It was buckled so I could not see the shirt. His hair was more of a sandy color, yet still fairly curly. I was wearing my dark blue cloak and brown trousers. I have pretty short but not too short mousy brown hair. My eyes are dark green and a little gray ringing the outer edges of my irises.

"Who are you?" He asked kindly.

"I am Canior Haleth." I stated.

"Samwise Gamgee. You might tell me what you're doing here. There are others here, you know, sir. They might not be too friendly with a man like yourself." Samwise smiled. "You can also just call me Sam." He added as I thought of an answer.

"My mother spoke so fondly of your folk, and since she passed, I've been wanting to come here and see everything for myself." Sam looked sympathetic.

"Come on. I'll take you somewhere." He began to walk down the path.

"Wait. What about my pony?" I searched for Bill in the trees, but he had disappeared.

"I'll make sure he's cared for, sir. These are a safe wood. He'll be fine."

"Hope I wont need any of my stuff soon." I said to myself. Glancing nervously back into the forest, I hurried after Sam.

"No one will see you in this dark, but you best hurry and be quiet, not everyone will accept you with open arms." He paused for a moment and then said. "I'll take you to Bag End. I'm sure Mr. Bilbo will let you stay." I looked in awe at the houses. They seemed to be carved into the side of the hills themselves. Each with round little doors and round little windows. _How did they build these?_

Sam navigated through the streets with ease, even in the dark. We walked in silence for sometimes, my boots making barely any noise, along with his bare feet.

After walking up one of the hills, he turned and gestured to one of the little round doors. It looked green, but was too dark to tell. He smiled, walked up to it, and rasped on it.

A few moments later, a grumbling of something very tired could be heard from inside. A lock was fumbled with, clicked, and the door swung open. In the doorway stood and old man, erm, hobbit. "Samwise! What are you doing here in this hour?" He asked groggily and looked at the dark sky.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir, but I found this man wandering around in need of lodging. Hope you'd oblige." Sam whispered hopefully. The hobbit, probably Bilbo, looked at me with quizzical eyes.

"What about the inn-? Oh never mind. Fine, fine. Come in." He opened the door wide enough for us to enter.

This must be a hobbit hole. It looked like a tunnel, but fully furnished. It didn't make you feel claustrophobic, but safe and protected. There was no dirt suggesting that they were in a hole in a hill, everything was nice and clean. The walls curved into a rounded ceiling. The only thing that was flat was the floor.

"Bilbo Baggins. A little too tired to be at your service." I nodded.

"Canior Haleth."

"I have many empty rooms, but I'm not sure you'll fit in any of the beds." He noted as my head brushed the ceiling.

"I can sleep on the floor. Just a pillow and some blankets and I'm good." I smiled.

Down the hall, a door opened and a head popped out. "Ah, my dear Frodo. Meet the visitor." Out of that door, came yet another hobbit. He walked down the hall to us. He nodded in greeting. Names were exchanged, and I got to look at the two Bagginses. Bilbo was obviously the oldest, but I wouldn't say that to his face. Out of the group, Frodo seemed the youngest, with a clean, lineless face, and the brightest bluest eyes. Sam was close to Frodo's age, while his face was slightly smudged with dirt.

"I'm off to bed again. You better get back to your own home, Sam." Bilbo patted him on the back.

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." He went back to the door. "Goodnight, Canior."

"Sleep well, Sam." I responded. With one last smile, he turned and left, closing the door gently behind him.

"Frodo. Can you show our guest to his room?" He nodded and walked off.

"Right this way." I hurried after him, and banged my head on an iron chandelier. "Just in here ought to work. A nice big floor." He smiled. I grinned back.

"Thank you."

"If there is anything you need, I do hope it can wait until morning." With that, he bid me one last goodnight, then turned to his own room.

I turned the knob and entered the room, bumping my head against the doorway. Frodo was right, it had a giant floor. A little window was on the wall, the ceiling had began to slant a lot more now, and I had to bend over to keep my head from hitting it. I grabbed some blankets and pillows from the four-foot long bed, and settled down on the floor with the still too small blankets.

* * *

**I know its been forever since I've posted anything, but things have gotten in the way (school, life, etc) **  
**Tell me what you think so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I own none of these locations or characters, except Canior.**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a crick in my back and the sun streaming onto my face from the window. Groaning, I turned over onto my stomach to heave myself up.

When I did stand up, I immediately rammed my head on the ceiling. Cursing under my breath, I rubbed my head, stooped lower, and hoped that this didn't become a routine as I went out into the hallway.

"Good morning, Canior." A voice behind me said. I turned around at my name.

"Oh, hello Frodo. Sleep well?" I asked, stretching as much as I could with the low ceilings.

"Respectively. You?"

"I've slept better." I responded. Frodo grinned and led me down the hall towards the kitchen.

Since the kitchen was in the side of the house, I bent over again. Bilbo was sitting on a chair by the table, reading. He looked up at Frodo, then even more up at me. "Hullo." Frodo made breakfast while Bilbo switched from reading to writing in a red leather book. I walked over to the table to be out of the way. I sat down in the tiny chair, knees at chest height. Frodo sniggered when he turned to look at me.

When he finished, we had quite a delicious (and hearty) breakfast.

I was as full as I could ever remember in just a matter of minutes. The hobbits looked like they could have kept eating.

When we were all satisfied, Frodo took the dishes to the sink, and Bilbo went back to his book. I felt awkward and out of place in this miniaturized home with nothing to do. "Do you smoke?" I looked up at the question. Bilbo had an unlit pipe in his mouth, and was extending another one to me.

"Oh, no thank you. Go ahead." He nodded and lit his pipe, blowing impressive smoke rings. Frodo appeared back in the kitchen, he was so quiet I didn't even notice that he left.

"Do you want to look around Hobbiton?" He offered.

"I'm not sure. Sam said a lot of others wouldn't appreciate me." I said.

Frodo shrugged. "Fair enough. You could probably go into the forest where no one would see you." I sat up straighter, and hit the back of my head on the curving wall.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled at it. Frodo laughed behind a hand, and Bilbo snorted into his pipe, blowing smoke all over the place. "Yes, sorry. I would love to come." I answered, rubbing my poor head.

At that moment, Sam walked in. "Good morning Mr. Frodo, sir. Hello Canior!" He smiled.

"Hullo Sam. Do want to go walking with us? I was going to show Canior around."

"I would love to, Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed eagerly.

"There. It is settled. We head out in a few minutes. Just let me change and get a few things." Frodo went out of the room to fetch the things.

Sam and Bilbo chatted while I thought of ways I could walk as to not hit my head repetitively.

Within minutes, Frodo returned all changed into normal hobbit garb. "Let's go, shall we." We nodded and said out farewells to Bilbo. Frodo led the way, grabbing a walking stick as he went out the door, Sam behind him, me behind Sam. He was hefting a pack I didn't notice before. We snuck out of the door, and stuck to the hill and climbed up into the surrounding forest.

Sam slowed his pace to let me catch up. "Why did you decide to come here, sir? No offense intentioned, but there isn't anything rather interesting that anyone would go out of there way to come here. Especially if you're not a hobbit." Sam asked with curious eyes.

I stared into the distance while we trekked to think of an answer. "Well, Sam, I'm not sure. With my mother gone, I don't have much back home. Anywhere seemed better than there at the time."

"Is you're father gone as well?"

"No, not physically. When my mother got very ill, he turned to drinking to make him feel better. And if that didn't work, he used me as punching bag." I rubbed my shoulder. "So, it was never very fun living with him. Traveling seemed like a much better option." I smiled. Sam smiled back and we continued on in silence.

Frodo turned so that he was facing us and walking backwards. "What are you two talking about?" He inquired.

"Nothing really. Just my past." Frodo seemed less than satisfied, but kept his mouth closed and continued walking in a slightly slower normal forward facing fashion.

"How do you like Hobbiton so far, Canior?" Frodo asked over his shoulder.

"Well, the forest is nice." The two hobbits laughed. "It's beautiful." Iwhispered to myself.

"Well, there isn't anything spectacular here, so I'm going to head back home, its almost second breakfast. You two can come or stay, doesn't matter." Frodo dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand.

"I have nothing else to do. I'll keep exploring." I stated. Second breakfast? I'm still full from the first one. How do Hobbits eat so much?

"I will stay with Mr. Canior, sir. So he doesn't get lost." Sam added. Frodo grinned and left us be.

"Now you've heard a lot about me, I want to hear a little about you." I asked as we walked.

"Oh, there's no story to me, sir. Just a hobbit I am." He grinned.

"Just a man am I. And what a story I have. You must have something." I pried.

"Nothing, sir. Honest." Sam admitted.

I gave in. "Fine." I whined. Sam grinned as we continued.

* * *

"Whew. What a hike." I wiped my brow after about an hour of walking what felt like straight uphill and went to a tree stump to sit down. "

I agree." Sam moved a little closer and sat down on the ground, swinging the pack from his back.

We rested for several minutes, when Sam straightened up and looked into the forest, pointed ears seemed to prick up. "What is it?" I whispered, seeing and hearing nothing.

"Not sure, sir. Thought I heard something in there. Probably nothing." He didn't look sure of his answer. We fixed out eyes into the deep trees and barely breathed.

Then I heard it. A faint rustling. It probably was just local fauna. Then again, it could be a mass murderer.

The noise was getting closer. Sam scooted more towards me. My hand went to my side, and rested on the sheath of my knife. My fingers closed around the leather handle. We were both looking at the same spot, when another rustling started up behind us. I whirled my head around, drew my knife, and pointed it at the bushes. I kept my gaze there, Sam returned to the original noise, in case there were two things out to kill us. I'm well known for my optimism.

Sam stood up, but was still shorter than my sitting down. I got up as well, and we went back to back. I'm holding my knife, and Sam was brandishing a stick. Out of the shadows on either side of us, two figures tumbled out, head over heels.

"Merry! Pippin! You scared the living daylight out of us! Don't you ever do that again!" Sam tossed down the stick to greet yet two more hobbits. They both greeted Sam and turned to me, just noticing I was standing there. One of them had very curly brown hair, a narrow face and a more pointed nose. He walked up to me.

"Peregrin Took, at your service."

"Or Pippin, as most say." Sam leaned in.

I nodded as the other took his place with a lopsided smile. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, also at yours."

"Merry." Sam informed me with a small wink. Merry was a tad taller, lighter hair, and a fuller face.

"What brings you out to Hobbiton?" Merry asked, hands on his hips, sizing me up, not at all hostile. He wandered over to sit on the vacant stump, hands in pockets and Pippin at his side.

"Visiting." I answered. "

Visiting? Who would you be visiting all the way out here?" Pippin wondered. I swallowed as I tried to think of an answer.

"He's just visiting, alright?" Sam stepped in.

His remark was met with a moment's silence. "Of course." Merry bowed his head.

"Sorry, um…?" Pippin asked.

"Canior." I responded quickly.

"Sorry Canior. I didn't mean to be pushy." Pippin studied his furry feet.

"No harm done." I rested my hand on his shoulder for a moment, and then turned to Merry. He looked up me nervously. I looked down at him and shooed him away with my hand. Merry, who seemed very confused, slowly stood up and inched away towards Pippin.

Sighing, I sat down on the stump that he had previously taken over. Merry closed his eyes with relief. Being nearly twice his size, I must have made them all tense.

"Have you been here before?" He asked.

"No, first time."

"There's a place called the Green Dragon. You two should come with us, Pippin and I." Merry glanced from the two of us eagerly. I met eyes with Sam. He nodded in a 'why not?' kind of gesture.

"Sure. Lead on." I gestured to where I guessed the town was.

* * *

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to post this chapter, I have been immensely busy lately. Tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own none of the hobbits. **

* * *

Merry bolted away, Pippin bouncing on his heels. Sam and I raced after them. I didn't really need to run; my walking strides easily covered their running strides.

They halted at the forest's edge. We stood there to catch our breath. "If someone sees us short of breath, they think we're up to something." Pippin winked. "They all do."

When we were ready, we strolled onto the street. I didn't even bother to try to fit in. The tops of the hobbits' heads barely reached my chest. We all just looked ahead, not caring about the others hobbits' stares.

After a while, we came up to the place. A sign said that it was the Green Dragon inn. "Wait. Is this place a pub?" I said, hearing the laughter from within.

"More or less, yeah." Pippin went inside.

A little bit more about me, I DON'T DRINK.

I went inside anyway. Sam led me to a table in the back while Merry and Pippin got the drinks. "Sam." I said when we sat down across from each other. Needless to say, I still didn't really fit in the chair.

"Canior?"

"I don't drink."

"You better learn."

"I mean, I don't drink. I never have. My father did, as I said, and the thought of it still scares me."

Sam clamped a hand to his head. "Oh, I had completely forgotten about that part!"

Before Sam could get up, four mugs were slammed down on the table, one in front of each chair. The two friends deposited themselves into the empty chairs. Pippin next to Sam, and Merry next to me.

"Cheers, to a new friend." Merry raised his mug, along with Pippin, Sam followed more slowly. With a little pity, I picked mine up as well. We crashed them together, and Merry and Pippin each took a long swig.

"Ah, haven't had a drink in a long time. Eh, Pip?" Merry clasped his hands and put them behind his head, still holding the ale. The two of them began bickering about who knows what, Sam took small sips of his, and I just swished my mug around in circles around my spot of the table, stalling.

"Yeah, it's weird. Canior? Is there something wrong?" Pippin glanced over and saw that I haven't touched the drink yet.

"No. I just don't really drink." I looked at the table and kept the mug still.

"Don't drink? What kind of a man doesn't drink?" Merry played off the stereotypes of men.

"One whose father really did." Sam said from behind his mug.

With realization, Merry's eyes widened and he fell quiet. "Oh, mate, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He put his ale down, eyes on the ground.

"Its fine. I guess I could try some." I said lightheartedly, trying to crack the mood.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Sure! Look at all these people, er, hobbits here. They all do it, but none of them are acting like my father. I think it's worth a try." I looked around at all the other hobbits laughing cheerfully. None of them looked upset at anything.

With a deep breath, I grabbed the mug, raised it to my lips, and took a drink. It was sweet, but burned on the way down. I put the mug back on the table, the rest of the hobbits at the table were staring at me for my reaction. "So, how is it?" Pippin asked when I didn't say anything right away.

I blinked steadily. My throat still burned. "Different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Mmm, good different." Merry smiled mischievously.

"Great! Have some more then." I did. The second swallow didn't burn as much as the first, but it still did.

"When does the effect, er, take place?" I asked, so I knew when to stop.

"Different for everyone." Pippin began.

"Mostly after you finish the mug." Merry finished.

"I have to drink the whole thing?" I asked.

"Well, no. No one's making you-" Sam started, but was cut off.

"Yes, of course you do!" Merry said, leaning over.

I sighed, picked up the glass again, raised it briefly in a toast, and had some more. When I finished that gulp there was about half of the mug left. Merry and Pippin had already finished and Pippin left to go get more. He returned shortly with two mugs, one for him and one for his best friend.

I couldn't let them get two in before I hadn't even gotten one, so I downed the rest of it.

The two mischievous hobbits grinned at me, Sam looked on nervously. Stars burst in front of my eyes and I grabbed the edge of the table to keep from falling off the earth.

Then someone shut off my brain.

I don't remember doing the things I did next. It was like I was watching from outside through a window, not able to control what was going on inside. The still sane part of my mind watched on in horror as I gallivanted across the room, demanding more ale for myself and my friends. Merry and Pippin smiled and stood up as Sam stayed seated and put his face on his hand.

The two hobbits jumped on top of the table as I came over, nearly doubled over from laughing about who knows what. Sam hurriedly scooted his chair away to another table, engaging in conversation like he didn't know us.

I switched their empty mugs with a third round. The rest of the hobbits didn't know what to do. Most of them did what Sam did and kept their distance, some paid their tabs and hurried out the door. I don't know how many rounds each of us have had, I had lost count long ago.

The three of us were then very drunk. Merry and Pippin even began to sing a song.

I sang along, who cares if I didn't know the words.

I slammed my cup on the table, tripped over my own feet, fell over, and stayed down.

That's when my window fogged up, I remember nothing after that. But something was happening. I was rubbing my sleeve across the window, trying to clear it, but it was always fogged.

When I finally came to, I was at the fire of the bar, seated on the hearth; no way I was going to fit in those chairs. A blanket was wrapped around my shoulders. I wondered why, then I noticed the wet spot on the floor. I shook my head, drenched bangs falling into my face. I looked to the side, the three hobbits sat there, no more drinks, each of them with a different expression. Merry looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "Welcome back." Pippin's comment caused Merry to lose it, he howled, Pippin was sniggering as well. Sam couldn't help but grin a little bit, but he was definitely the most serious out of all of them.

"What happened?" I got out.

"You don't remember?" Pippin asked, disbelief on his pointed face. I shook my head.

Merry chimed in. "You should at least know that you're a terrible singer."

Pippin grinned. "Yeah, that was awful."

"Why am I wet?" I stroked my hair, and licked my finger. It wasn't alcohol.

"We had to sober you up, there was a water barrel right outside." Sam nodded towards the door.

"I was all against it." Merry said.

I shrugged the blanet off. "Can we leave now?" . Sam nodded and the hobbits stood up. I tried to stand up, but collapsed, my knees weren't cooperating.

The hobbits groaned and tried to help me up, but it was difficult leaning against something half your size. My legs would just not work. Pippin sneezed as the gray fur on my coat tickled his nose. We eventually got out the door and on to the darkened streets. I looked around. "How long was I out?" I asked, noticing that the sun was gone.

"An hour or two." Pippin grunted, trying to keep me upright.

We slowly made our way to Bag End, other folks staring at the three hobbits who were nearly pushing me up a hill.

Sam went to knock on the green door while Merry and Pippin supported my whole weight. Frodo was the one who opened the door. "Sam?" He looked at him then at the rest of us. "Canior!" He got out of the way and Sam entered, Merry and Pippin shoved me inside, I tumbled into the dwelling and onto the floor. I rolled onto my back.

"Hullo, Frodo." I grinned, still tipsy.

"What happened?" He looked at me. "What did you do to him?" Frodo switched his gaze to Merry and Pippin, who flinched underneath the stare.

"They took him to the Green Dragon." Sam answered when they didn't.

Frodo's eyes flashed. "What exactly happened there?" Frodo asked. He went and closed the door and I struggled to sit up.

"Umm, we tried to get Canior to drink." Merry finally got out.

"I can see it worked." Frodo glanced at me, still not able to walk. I smiled drunkenly. "Anything else I should know about?" Frodo asked. They shook their heads.

"That's it."

Frodo sighed. "Alright. Go home then." Frodo opened the door and they all left, heads bowed.

"Goodnight, mister Frodo." Sam whispered.

"Goodnight, Sam. Now I don't blame you, remember that." Sam straightened up with a smile. Frodo grinned as he shut the door.

He turned to me. "Do you think you can walk now?" He asked me after a while.

"I think so." I slowly got up, and grabbed the wall for stability. "See? I'm fine." I laughed.

Frodo smirked. "Yes, I guess so. Now go to bed, sleep it all off."

"Yes, sir." I hobbled down the hall, thankfully not hitting my head on anything.

"I worry about you, Canior." He called after me.

"Thanks." I didn't quite know how to respond to that, so I didn't.

I crashed onto the floor right as I got in the room. I slept 'till morning.

* * *

**Yay! Everything didnt crash and burn too badly! Reviews are nice, they brighten my day like the Arkenstone!**

***Cough cough nerd cough**

**What?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Its so easy to get more done over spring break, even if I have been busy with other stuff. **

* * *

When I woke up, there was something poking in from outside through the window. "Bill!" I rushed up, saw stars, and crashed back to the ground. My pony stuck his head inside even more to see if I was all right.

As soon as I was good, I stood up a little more carefully and went over to the window, swaying a little. The first thing I noticed was that my stuff wasn't on his saddle anymore. The saddle wasn't even there anymore. I took a sharp intake of breath. _My stuff!_

There was no way I was going to fit through the window, so I petted his nose once more, and then turned to leave. "I'll be right there." I whispered and headed to the door.

In the hall, I looked down and saw my pack on the floor leaned against the wall and the saddle was just inside the main door. _Thank you, Sam._ He's such a good friend. I shouldered the pack, but left the saddle in the house.

I crept through the quiet house without waking anybody. I slipped on my shoes and out the door to meet up with Bill.

He met me halfway. He nuzzled his face into my side. "Ack! What are you doing?" I stroked his mane and he pulled away.

"Did you want this, Bill?" Sam appeared around the corner, holding an apple. Bill trotted over to him, accepting the offer.

"Thank you for taking care of him, Sam." Bill looked over his shoulder at me while he was crunching the treat.

"No problem, he's a good pony." Sam petted Bill when he had finished.

Bill then went over to me, seeing if I had anything for him. I didn't, so he started off towards the woods. I opened my mouth to call him back, but Sam spoke first. "It's alright, there's nothing in there that can hurt him, he'll come back." Sam smiled.

We talked a little more about really nothing, and then last night came up. "How's Merry and Pippin?" I asked since they probably had more to drink than I did.

"Oh, they're fine. They do this sort of stuff all the time. Merry usually just sleeps it all off by mid-afternoon, but Pippin might be out all day." I was impressed. They sure could drink, especially for such little folk.

"How are you faring, then?"

"I only had one, I knew that something bad was bound to happen, and someone had to be sober for it." Sam explained.

"I'm glad." I nodded.

My gaze drifted off into the rising sun. I squinted in its light. The sight was magnificent. The natural beauty here was tremendous, much greener than home.

"It's beautiful here." I commented to the gardener. He smiled.

"Yeah. I guess you don't really think about it much when you have nothing to compare it to."

"I do. I don't ever remember living somewhere that's green. I grew up surrounded by rocks. Pretty much there was only one tree." I recalled.

"Where is this?" Sam inquired.

"Minas Tirith. It's the only place that I remember living in. We moved around a lot. Never could settle. Traveling just became a part of me. It seemed natural." I went to lean against the hillside. Sam followed me.

"I've always been traveling. I felt like I've been here too long, Sam." I said, missing the never-ending road.

"What do you mean? You've only been here a few days, not very long at all." Sam said, looking concerned. "You're not leaving, are you?" He stepped forward.

"I'm afraid so."

"Canior, must you?" Sam looked at me all sad. I wished I wasn't.

"I've done enough damage around here." I shook my head. "I can't get attached to things anymore."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere."

With no words, Sam left and disappeared into the woods. I went back to get my pack and walked down to the Baggins' little gate, and stepped over it onto the road.

"Canior!" I turned around to see Sam running up to meet me, hand held onto Bill's rope, Bill trotting right behind. "Here." He held it out to me. "You almost forgot."

I grabbed his hand, and pushed the rope back. "Remember me." I said. "Tell the others goodbye for me." Sam nodded.

"Goodbye, Canior. Come back soon." He called as I started down towards the road. "Hey! See that over there? That's my home. When you come back, go there first." Sam pointed to a hobbithole with a yellow door. I turned around and nodded.

"Goodbye, Sam. Bye-bye, Bill." I patted his nose (Bill's, not Sam's) once more and turned for the last time and headed out of Hobbiton.

_I'll be back. _I told myself. _I'll be back. But in the meantime, look after Bill. He was my mother's._

The End

* * *

**Yay! Now you know why Sam loves Bill so much! Hope everyone is having/had/will have a great spring break. **


End file.
